Aemon Bayne
Sir Aemon Bayne is an elite knight that hails from Gilneas. Afflicted with the Worgen curse, he has become one of the few Primalists to fight for the alliance. Aemon used his bestial abilities and martial prowess on the battlefield with great success, aiding in the defeat of the great dragon, Deathwing. After halting the advance of the Iron Horde, Aemon has been a crucial force in many campaigns across Azeroth. Appearance Human Form When seen in his human form, Aemon often continues wearing his heavy plate armor, as his thick frame is far from incapable of moving in even the heaviest of gear. Aemon, although not quite as handsome as his father, far surpasses him in ruggedness. Standing far over the average human height, his body is sculpted from years of extreme training. His face is strong, masculine, and heavily scarred, with high cheekbones and a surprisingly untarnished nose. Despite his obvious exposure to the elements, his skin has maintained the pale complexion of his people. His amber eyes are often described as fierce, unwaveringly so regardless of the situation, and his expression is often cold and austere. He has long, wild black hair, although he somehow manages to keep it away from his eyes. Aemon's jaw is covered in a thick beard. Worgen Form A hulking mass of rage and muscle, Aemon towers over man, orc and elf alike, when in his Worgen form. Aemon carries a variety of frighteningly large weapons, although he seems to favor wielding two massive, glowing batltleaxes known as Fangfire and Dreamcleaver. Aemon's face bears many scars, and his eyes glow a violent red. Save a few key areas, his body is covered in course fur, and his head sports a great, wild mane. He has equally sharp claws that protrude from his plate gauntlets, leading some to reconsider disarming him. Although his voice is a deep, guttural growl, his rare dialogue flows in a polite and eloquent manner, as if he is speaking from another life, one that quite obviously ended long ago. As he is often at work, Aemon is most often seen in his Worgen form. Personality Aemon is a warrior, through and through. Much like the orcs he faces on the battlefield, Aemon seeks blood and glory on the battlefield, in honor of himself and his people. Although he doesn't actively seek for a glorious death, Aemon is incredibly courageous, sometimes to his detriment, and revels in the very act of combat. He, like other worgen, has been treated by the waters of Howling Oak, and must deal with his bestial urges. However, Aemon is no stranger to his feral side, and in fact sees beauty in it. As a result Aemon chooses not to fight against those urges but to embraces them with open arms, as a Primal. Due to this behavior, he is known to be sexually overbearing on females of all races, and he is easily provoked, often over frivolous nonsense. He isn't much for talking, and when he does so it is fairly concise and authoritative. It is unwise to touch, cheat, threaten, shout at, or bother Aemon in any way without his permission, as he has been known to snap at or maim people if provoked. If he is in his Human form, his urges are under control to a greater extent, and, although he speaks rarely still, it is in an eloquent Gilnean accent. Despite all general aggression, Aemon retains a soft spot for his mother. They share a strong bond despite his affliction, and she is enjoys coddling the great beast with milk and cookies during his frequent visits. Possessions In all stances, Aemon is guarded by extremely heavy plate armor. Although this armor may vary from time to time, it is layered, and extremely thick. A large, glinting flask hangs by a leather strap on his armor. It seems to be crystalline, yet somehow metalic. To some, it is known by some as the Diamond Flask, given to him by a venerable Orcish Spirit in the Swamp of Sorrows. He seems to be quite fond of it, and he often can be seen drinking its contents. Aemon is a fan of two-handed weapons, and is often seen wielding one in each hand. He often searches the auction house for new weapons, or loots particularly interesting ones off of felled foes. Aemon keeps these blades and maces on rotation so that he never tires of one. Gutmelder and Dirgeshatter, the Twin Firemauls Gutmelder and Dirgeshatter are two massive, molten mauls capable ofshattering and or melting through armor in an instant. They were forged from the entropic heart of Cyrukh the Firelord, the corrupted and insane furie of fire in Outland by the insidious shaman, Ronak Thundermaim. Ronak modeled them after the Firemaul of Destruction, which was wielded by Warbringer O'mrogg before his defeat in the Shattered Halls. The presence of Cyrukh, as well as his corruption seem to live on in a sense through the weapons, and they can ignite if they aren't fed with fallen foes for some time. Each of the firemaul heads are detachable, and can be replaced onto shorter handles. Ronak used these incredibly powerful weapons to lead himself to victory and numerous campaigns, but they proved useless against Aemon when he pounced upon Ronak from behind and tore him to shreds. In gladiatorial fashion, Aemon claimed both weapons for himself. Fangfire and Dreamcleaver: Ever the procurer of matching two handed weapons, Aemon recently took a liking to two orcish battleaxes, which he plundered from a particularly ferocious Laughing Skull raider on Draenor. These axes were similiar in make to Gutmelder and Dirgeshatter, but were instead imbued by the grand and majestic, but equally terrifying Primals of Draenor. These weapons are fast, and much like the firemauls, are capable of melting metal. However, despite their fel green glow, this energy is instead derived from natural, druidic incantations. Aemon named these weapons after Ralaar Fangfire (the first worgen) and the Emerald Dream respectively. Aemon's Hellreaver Much like Aemon's twin firemauls, Aemon's hellreaver is molten, massive, and of orcish make. He earned this polearm by slaying an undefeated fel orc blademaster in the Ring of Blood. Hellreavers are unique to the Fel Horde, but counterparts may exist. Abilties He has years of training by orcs as a gladiator, and, despite his hatred of them, retained their value on strength and honor. As a primalist, Aemon is often close to nature and can communicate to some extent with his fellow beasts. He is massive and incredibly strong, but, much like most large animals of prey, he is also much faster than an average human. Primal (Battle) Stance Following his transformation, Aemon became a powerful primalist, a breed of warrior separate from others in its embrace of pure bestial rage. Although deceptively cunning, Aemon holds absolutely nothing back in combat, using whatever he has at his disposal to hack, crush, and mangle anything that dares challenge him. He is relentless and strikes with reckless abandon, taking blows to his armored frame without flinching while growing ever-more furious as the battle continues. He often throws himself into situations where he is utterly outnumbered, coming out bloody and bruised, but victorious. Although he rejected wearing armor for many years, Aemon has recently taken to wearing an especially monstrous suit of armor. Using his gathered funds, he had it crafted by orcs on Draenor, reforged by Ethereals so that it would scale size when he changed forms, and sewn together by primal druidic energy, giving it a characteristic green glow. Trophy bones of humanoids and beasts alike are incorporated into its blackrock metal exterior, along with warm, thick furs. Multiple bottles of various liquors, as well as satchels hand from his body. A cracked skull, with a faint blue glow in its sockets is fastened to his belt. This armor covers his entire body, save his claws, which are often used as weapons. In addition, a hinged jaw adorned with Rylak fangs is linked to his helm, giving him extra power to his bites, should he feel the urge. Defensive Stance Despite his animalistic tenancies, Aemon is more than capable of protecting himself and his allies, if need be. While others were campaining in Pandaria, Aemon traveled across Azeroth and Northrend on a mission to discover the tale of his father. While learning of his father's heroic deeds, the knight decided to learn the art of defense, and inherited his mighty shield (And Namesake), The Ardent Defender. He is covered in thick, pitch black armor over boiled leather and chainmail. A great gorget wrought of blackrock seems to double as a muzzle. Although, it doesn't appear to be enough of a barrier to stop him from sinking his visible, razor sharp teeth into someone he catches on his bad side. Although his curse renders him unable to become a Paladin, Aemon is capable of lifting and manipulating his father's shield with strength alone, an impossible feat for many. Between his armor, his shield, and his fortitude alone, Aemon is an unshakable force in his defensive stance. Along with the shield, Aemon often wields Dirgeshatter. Pets, Mounts and Companions: Gorgol the Gargantuan: As the war against the Horde escalated, Aemon was deployed into the Southern Barrens for a number of months. It was at this time that he discovered Gorgol, a Dire Quilbeast. Gorgol was besieged by his former Quilboar brethren, who were attempting to raise him in undeath, as a weapon of the Scourge. After assisting the mighty swine in his escape, a bond formed between himself and Gorgol, who, after a protective saddle was fitted, would eventually become his mount, and occasional support on the battlefield. Gorgol is known for his strength, speed, and spiked hide. He can send quills from his hide as projectiles, or gore them with his colossal tusks. Due to his gluttonous nature, he often enjoys eating the flesh and bones of fallen combatants, even those of other boars. What Aemon doesn't carry, is often carried by the quilbeast. Tornwing: During the campaign in Gorgrond, Alliance establishments were under constant attack by a massive rylak broodmother, who would sweep up whole soldiers and feed them to her monstrous children. A bounty was called out on the monster, which Aemon accepted. After a bloody Aerial battle, Aemon felled the broodmother, and took her head and bones, which can be seen on his gear to this day. In addition, he subjugated one of her fearsome daughters, arming her with Iron horde technology, and traveling with her through the skies. Although she seems to resent Aemon, he allows her to travel freely and hunt on her own, promising to slay her if she devours any members of the Alliance. Gasterclaw: Gasterclaw is a Gnoll brute, cursed by the black dragon Darkblaze to be no larger than a rat. Despite his miniscule stature, Gasterclaw maintains his viciousness and relative strength, making him an excellent asset in winning Aemon money through pet battles. History Early Life Sir Aemon Bayne was born into an minor aristocratic family from Gilneas. His father, Gareth Bayne was born a common tanner, but, after uncovering and defeating a budding sect of the Shadow Council within Gilneas, he was awarded lordship by King Greymane. Soon after, Gareth departed from his family, determined to represent his people in the Alliance. His mother was Ysolda of Grizzlemaw, a massive warrior woman from the mysterious land of Grizzly Hills. Ysolda seemed to care little for Aemon, and her marriage with Gareth was almost entirely political. After Gareth left, she decided to take the quest upon herself, and traveled back to Northrend. Aemon's true mother figure was Merianne Greenwillow, a childhood friend of his father's and his nanny. Merianne had a deep love for Gareth, that even Aemon was aware of, and they both wished they would remarry. Aemon and his Merianne communicated with Gareth for months, and they were very proud to learn that he was representing Gilneas in the prestigious Order of the Silver Hand. Unfortunately, they stopped receiving letters shortly thereafter. Aemon would spend the remainder of the Second War waiting for his father. The King continued to arm his borders, and for his mother, it seemed all hope was lost for his return by the time the wall was raised. To Aemon, however, his father was an unstoppable hero. He retained hope for his survival, and wanted beyond all things to be as strong as his Gareth was. During much of his early childhood, Aemon was coddled and protected by his nanny, who feared that she might lose him too. Although he loved his de-facto mother dearly, Aemon had little care for her restrictions, even at a young age. Determined to follow in his father’s footsteps, Aemon signed himself up in the Gilnean military as young as he could, so that he could be free to pursue his goals outside of his nanny's control. After a short while, Aemon managed to became a squire, inspiring his commanders with his unwavering dedication. To King Greymane, Aemon, although not as great a warrior as his father, was everything a Gilnean should be: hard-working, resourceful, and extremely patriotic. Genn often organized meetings between his son, Liam, and Aemon, in an attempt to set an example example. These dates were often cordial, and the two never became close. By his late teens, Aemon had joined the Gilneas Royal Guard. He had been taught mainly to fight in a formal fashion by the Knights and fellow guardsmen, but the young squire would gain much experience over the coming years. Numerous threats loomed over Gilneas, the first of which, the Undead Scourge. As the Lich King's legions of marauding undead swept over Lordaeron, Gilneas came into sight. Aemon stood headstrong along with Liam at the Wall fending off that which attempted to break their defenses, and watching in horror as the denizens of Silverpine were torn apart by living corpses. In the end, however, Gilneas prevailed. The undead at the other side of the wall were obliterated by a virtually unseen force, a Deus ex machina, in his eyes. Aemon's comrades told of these apparent saviors, these Worgen, as loping, wolflike humanoids that hunted and flayed their enemies in the shadows of night. Indeed, it was often mused that they brought fear in the hearts of the mindless undead. Despite his unease regarding these mysterious monsters, Aemon had a grudging respect for them against their common enemy. The Worgen Crisis However, Aemon had little time to celebrate. The worgen, somehow emerged in droves over the Wall, and quickly. What began as an outcropping of disappearances and grizzly murders within Gilneas’ walls rapidly became outright turmoil, and Aemon was ordered to route out the beasts and protect the nation's populace. However, the worgen proved dangerous, cunning predators, and were not so easily defeated. While checking in with his higher-ups in Gilneas City, Aemon found its housing and factories ablaze. This time, Aemon found himself at odds with yet another enemy, Gilneas itself. The headstrong Lord Darius Crowley lead numerous dissenters of King Greymane's isolationist policy in open revolt against the crown. Although he loyally served his king during this time, Aemon began to question the morality of his actions as he as he slayed and imprisoned those he had fought alongside months ago. In on case, while capturing the devious yet popular Hierophant Highwayman, he and his men were attacked by sympathetic farmers, who he slayed in cold blood. Aemon began to lose a great deal of his youthful fervor as he opened his eyes and ears to the criticism that Gilneas and King Greymane received. However, in the end, he resolved that law and order had to be kept in order to protect Gilneas from the Worgen menace. After Crowley was sent to prison once more, Aemon was commended by Greymane for his continued support and dubbed a Knight of Gilneas. Soon after, he was placed in charge of an expeditionary force to dismantle the rising worgen threat, beyond the wall in Silverpine Forest. Soon after the gate closed behind him, Aemon discovered that the Worgen curse had reached epidemic levels beyond the wall. Aemon and his men set up base in the town of Ambermill, which sheltered a small amount surviving civilians. Aemon, with a notably small force, was was able to defend the northern border of Ambermill from hordes of the beasts, all while delivering heavy casualties to Arugal and his Wolfcult. However, they suffered a heavy toll, as a rising number of soldiers either were slaughtered, or succumbed to the curse. After Aemon escorted injured, and unknowingly infected soldiers into Gilneas for treatment, the Gates were closed for good, cutting off their resources. The Gilneans continued their defense for many months, despite their dwindling strength. Starved, and slowly losing men, Aemon became desperate for a way to alleviate the constant pressure from worgen packs. Such an opportunity seemingly came when a scout told Aemon of a prominent alpha, in the darkest reaches of Silverpine Forest. If assassinated, he would plunge the worgen into chaos. Selflessly, Aemon offered to challenge the alpha on his own, placing his life above his men's. After a tearful farewell with his mother, Aemon was led by the scout over the wall into the darkest reaches of the wilderness. However, the scout turned on Aemon, catching him unaware, swiftly transforming into his bestial form and leaping onto his back. Aemon slayed the traitor, but not without sustaining grievous wounds. The knight languished in his folly, unable to return to his men within the city, who were likely beset by more traitors. He remained in the forest, where he believed he would bleed out. Instead, he rose more terrible than before, as a worgen. Over the coming years, Aemon lost all that he was as a man. Free from regret, remorse, and his former self, Aemon became one with the land, and the beast within. When foolhardy adventurers encroached on his territory, he dispatched them without a second thought. He hunted alone, a rage and a bloodthirst filling his veins. Feared and respected by undead, human and worgen alike, he was given the name, Baynefang. It was a life free if expectations and aspirations, and a life lived in the moment. However, he felt a vague longing for something he loved, something he could never attain as a beast. Aemon remained dominant of his territory for quite some time. However, the encroaching horde saw fit to rid themselves of this threat, and began a coordinated effort to stop him. He was at last brought down by a well trained group of mercenaries. The leader, Ronak Thundermaim, was an aspiring Gladiator Master. He saw an opportunity in Aemon, and decided to capture him rather than slay him on the spot. Slavery The worgen was shipped to Kalimdor in chains, and was to be a guard dog of sorts to the orc. The feral beast was unresponsive to training or motivation, and his Ronak intended only to use him as fodder for training against his more productive gladiators. Much to his surprise, Aemon cut through swathes of his foes with nothing but his fangs and claws. The slavemaster, impressed, and suddenly out of fighters, decided to grant him their weapons, and place him within the Crimson Ring Gladitorial circuit. Although he was far too aggressive to fight on a team, Aemon decimated his foes within the arena, bringing terror to those that were previously deemed fearless. Often, he had to be chained to a post, in order to give the other fighters a chance. Ronak had a bone to pick with the more successful Rehgar Earthfury, and he was pleased to know that Baynefang was seen by many as an up and coming successor to the infamous gladiator Lo'Gosh, otherwise known as Varian Wrynn. The slave master, however, was exceedingly, and unwisely cruel to Aemon, underestimating his intelligence. Prior to a major match, The Slavemaster was caught off guard, flayed, and devoured. The Cataclysm .]]Aemon was passed between multiple owners, each of whom considered him too unruly for the ring. Ultimately, he was purchased, cheaply, by the Twilight's Hammer Clan. After his defeat, the now undead Nefarian was eager to rebuild his forces. Nefarian cared little for Aemon's allegiance, and intended to simply set him loose on intruders. The worgen was caged within Blackwing Descent for months, with little to eat. However, shortly after the Cataclysm, a raid of Adventurers from the Alliance stormed the Black Dragon's gates. Despite being feral, Aemon noticed that these adventurers were unlike those he had met before. A night elf, named Drecktalen Underroot resolved to coax the gladiator out of his cell. Although half-feral and wary of his liberators, Baynefang was united with them against their common enemy. The worgen, alongside his companions battled and destroyed Nefarion and his twisted experiments. For his efforts, he was awarded the title, Blackwing's Bane. However, soon after this victory, Baynefang was proactively captured by Drecktalen, and brought to the waters in the Howling Oak. There, he was delivered a treatment that enabled worgen to regain their humanity and identity. The treatment had limited results. Rushed with memories once more, Aemon set about learning the fate of his people, and finding his family. Devastated by the loss of his kingdom and disgraced by being treated like an animal for years, Aemon grew depressed for some time. He volunteered for the bloody conflict in the Barrens for a number of months, looking to find glory, or perhaps death in the desert. During a particularly suicidal mission against the Quilboar, he met a giant Quilbeast, known as Gorgol the Gargantuan. The two found commonality in their loss of a home and family, and bonded over many a battle in the future. .]] After a visit to the Gilnean settlement of Surwich, Aemon heard stories of an orcish ghost, who sought to claim justice for his regiment's fate. Warriors from around Azeroth had come to prove themselves in the blasted lands to the Fallen Hero of the Horde, as a rite of passage of sorts. Aemon eventually came across the tortured soul in the Swamp of Sorrows. It was there that he was given the task to slay an insidious enemy of the orc's, Grol the Destroyer. Aemon took heed of the hero's warnings, that many other adventurers had lost their lives thinking themselves victorious, as the ogre could never die in the Blasted Lands. After Aemon and Gorgol battled their way through Dreadmaul hold, Aemon launched his way towards Grol, and after a lengthy battle, Aemon subdued the corrupted ogre. For good measure, he sliced the monster limb from limb, sending them out towards Kalmimdor to be destroyed. For his efforts, Aemon was granted a flask of Diamond, said to be mined from Oshu'gun. Unfortunately, Grol's head was lost at sea, and is said to haunt the Shattershore to this day. He was given purpose once more when he was reunited with his beloved nanny. Determined to defend Merianne and his homeland at all costs, the worgen knight fully intended to clense his land of the vile and insidious Forsaken, but his fury was directed towards an even greater threat, Deathwing. After years of isolation, King Greymane had decided it was in Gilneas' best interest to cast away their pride in favor of joining the Alliance. Pleased to learn of his cherished knight's survival, the King sent Aemon as a representative of his people, this time to battle the Twilights Hammer in their mad quest to destroy all of Azeroth. When the Zandalari began to mobilize their forces in Zul'Gurub, Baynefang defeated the powerful troll, Jin'do. Later, he found himself at Wyrmrest temple, crushing the forces of the Aspect of Death himself. Post-hour of Twilight After the Hour of Twilight was abated, Aemon returned to Gilneas to battle the Forsaken. After many bloody battles, the Alliance had brought their forces to somewhat of a standstill, and Aemon decided to travel the world, following in his father's footsteps to learn more about him. His travels brought him to Northrend, where he eventually learned that Gareth had become a Paladin of the Argent crusade that heroically gave his life defending Highlord Fordring from the Lich King at the Frozen Throne, leading to Arthas’ ultimate defeat. However, he also learned of his mother, Ysolda of Grizzlemaw, who, in her unwavering quest to retake her home in Grizzly Hills, fell to the Lich King and became a Death Knight. Years after the Scourge's defeat, Ysolda was leading attacks against anyone who dared take her home, raising them as undead in her army. At last, however, Aemon defeated his mother, putting her to rest. The Iron Horde Invasion By the time Aemon returned, he found Stormwind in panic, struggling against a massive onslaught of brown-skinned orcs. The worgen, emboldened by his accomplishments and that of his father, has cut through his enemies into the Dark Portal, wielding rage and blade against the Iron Horde. However, once their assault was thoroughly stymied, Aemon returned to Azeroth, where he pledged his allegiance to the House Ravenshield and the Argent Crusade. He won many battles, and earned a reputation as a fearsome warrior. However, due to his ties with a number of criminal factions, he was expelled and shunned after only a few months of service. Gallery Baynefang Uldum.jpg|Aemon traversing the sands of Uldum. Baynefang Nexus.jpg|Aemon investigating The Nexus. Aemon_Mindsummer.png|Aemon enjoying Midsummer festivities in Silithus. Aemon Howling Fjord.png|Aemon on his Rylak in Howling Fjord. Swiggity_swooty.jpg|Aemon and his skeletal friend. Fishing in Style.png|Fishing in style. Hookersnblow.png|Aemon partying with a Night Elf following the Demise of Deathwing. Aemon Prot.png|Aemon on patrol in Hearthglen Aemon Accord.png|Aemon at Hearthglen, during the birth of the Everlast Accord. Baynefang_Morgan's_Vigil.jpg|Aemon defending Morgan's Vigil with House Ravenshield. fluffyBane.jpg|Aemon looking pretty. Aemon Warsong Gulch.png|Aemon in Warsong Gulch. Aemon Depot.jpg|Aemon battling corrupted Iron Horde at the Iron Docks. Category:Warriors Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Category:Worgen Category:Knights Category:Gilneas Liberation Front Category:Argent Crusade Category:Primalists Themesong Aemon's "themesong", For a Higher Cause by Adam Skorupa and Krzysztof Wierzynkiewicz.